Automatic Shotgun
The Automatic Shotgun is a weapon available in Wolfenstein: The New Order. Description The Automatic Shotgun isn't introduced until 1960 and is issued to Guards and Heavy soldiers. The weapon cannot be found until B.J. Blazkowicz breaks into Eisenwald Prison in order to save members of the Kreisau Circle. The Automatic Shotgun boasts a heavy damage rating per shot, capable of killing most standard enemies with a single click of the trigger, and quickly felling the sturdier ones within a few seconds of automatic fire. While ammo is chewed up at a very rapid rate when hosing down enemies repeatedly, additional pickups are not hard to come by and will more often than not contain enough shells to refill an entire standard magazine. The Automatic Shotgun is a beast in close quarters, and its pellet spread cone is substantial, but tight enough to be reasonably accurate at medium ranges. The Automatic Shotgun can be upgraded with a Shrapnel Shot alt-fire mode which allows it to fire ricocheting projectiles that can bounce off surfaces and harm enemies. The mode also restricts the weapon to firing in semi-automatic configuration. Upgrades Alt-fire: *'Shrapnel Shot:' This upgrade can be found by picking up an Automatic Shotgun during the U-Boat infiltration, either from the ground or a slain Fire Trooper. It lets the weapon cough out glowing clusters of projectiles that can bounce off of most surfaces and harm/kill any enemy unfortunate enough to be close to the shot. The Shrapnel mode restricts the Automatic Shotgun to firing semi-automatically. It can be used on the second shotgun during dual-wield by pressing the left alternate-fire key (default "Z"). Perk Upgrades: *'Shotgun Magazine +:' Increases the Automatic Shotgun's magazine size by 3. *'Deadeye:' Increases the Automatic Shotgun's headshot damage when sighted. *'Quick Draw:' The Automatic Shotgun is equipped faster. *'Quick Reload:' The Automatic Shotgun is reloaded faster. *'Double Reload:' The Automatic Shotgun is reloaded faster when dual-wielded. *'Endurance I:' Increases sprint speed when dual-wielding Automatic Shotguns. *'Dual-wield Expert:' Increases the Automatic Shotgun's total ammo capacity. Dual-wielded Automatic Shotguns have a higher chance of dismembering enemies. Successor In 1961, the Automatic Shotgun is replaced by the Schockhammer. Gallery Row shotgun.jpg 36962 2 4.jpg|A Fire Trooper wielding the shotgun. Automatic-Shotgun.jpg Automatic-Shotgun-Dual-Wield.jpg|Dual wielding. Automatic-Shotgun-Reload.jpg|Reloading the shotgun. Trivia * The Automatic Shotgun is actually of double-barrelled configuration as can be seen when wielded by Fire Troopers. Regardless, it only consumes one unit of ammunition per shot rather than two. ** This may be due to either the gun firing in a reciprocating pattern between barrels or one barrel using standard buckshot and the other using shrapnel shot * The Heavy Soldier is shown to be equipped with this shotgun instead of the Schockhammer in their Characters section of The Old Blood, despite the weapon not appearing in that game. * The ricochet rounds can harm the wielder if used incorrectly, this applies to the enemies who have them and B.J. himself. It is even possible to see weaker enemies get teamkilled by the shotgunner. *The Automatic Shotgun gains an additional magazine when upgraded with the Shrapnel Shot mode. * In the Stealth Vs. Mayhem trailer, Blazkowicz is shown to be dual-wielding Automatic Shotguns at the Oder Bridge Checkpoint, even though the weapon is not found until the Eisenwald Prison infiltration. * Similar to the handgun, getting the magazine upgrade perk for the shotgun gives it three extra shots per magazine, meaning one magazine will not be full when reloaded at low ammo. Category:The New Order weapons Category:Dual-Wield Weapons Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:Weapons